The present invention relates generally to stands for holding lights, and more particularly to such a light stand which is portable and has variable positions for such lights.
Various devices have been utilized for positioning lights to focus on some desired subject matter. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,551,753 to McCullough shows a photographic lighting bank having a plurality of lights movable mounted on a tripod structure for adjusting the horizontal position of lights for use in photography. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,223,826 to Macaluso shows a lamp stand for vertically and horizontally adjusting lights.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,681 to Azim shows a stand for adjusting the vertical position of a camera being held and such stand can also be utilized to pivot the camera about a 360.degree. arc. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,029 to Jenkins shows a motor vehicle dryer stand adjusting heat lamps to dry paint after an automobile has been painted, and such stand shows vertical and horizontal positioning as well as structure for tipping the lights one way or the other.
While prior art is highly developed, there still exists a need for a portable light stand which can easily be folded up to be moved from place to place and which includes mechanisms for easily varying the angular position of the arms extending from a vertical base and furthermore having mechanisms for providing elbows in such light holding arms, whereby the light can easily, quickly and dependably be postioned in a desired position.